


Rider

by pluto



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto/pseuds/pluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaeed will do just about anything if the price is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill for this prompt: _  
> As a prank, someone amends Zaeed's contract to read that he must attend to manShep's sexual needs. You know, just for a quick laugh._
> 
>  _But as it turns out, Zaeed will do just about anything if the price is right. And Cerberus DID paid his fee..._
> 
>  _I apologize for any and all brains I just broke. -_____-;_

Shepard's doing his regular rounds, minding his own business, when he feels the hand on his ass. And then a low, gravelly voice against the back of his neck, as unexpected and unpleasant as a knife blade:

"Goddamn unexpected, zero hour amendment like that. But a contract's a contract. When d'ye want to start?"

Shepard resists the urge to put an elbow in unkind places, turns around, hastily putting some distance between himself and the grizzled merc so recently groping him. "What the hell are you talking about, Zaeed?"

Zaeed looks nonplussed, stretching out his neck before reaching for the buckles holding on his chestplate.

"Cerberus must really like you, paying for this kind of service. But I don't mind. I ever tell you about the time I had to occupy a hanar? And I do mean occupy, in every sense of the word. But you gotta do what you gotta do, to get the job done."

Zaeed's pauldron hits the deck with a loud clang. Shepard can't seem to flee; his jaw dragging on the floor probably has something to do with that.

"'Course when I first got the change, I was a bit, what's that goddamn idiot thinking? But I had a buddy once, just like you, bit of a stick up the arse--turned out all he needed was a bit of help yanking it out, know what I mean? An' I never minded getting my fist where it needed to go."

Zaeed's chestplate goes towards the crates in one corner; his gauntlets kicked aside, his greaves on top of those. The old man is surprisingly fit, Shepard thinks, before he kicks himself back to sanity.

"Zaeed--" he starts to say, but the merc always did like the sound of his own voice.

"You want me to undress you, Shepard, an' I might start tacking on a few goddamn extra fees, you get me? Taking care of the old in-and-out is one thing, but I'm not your nursemaid. You know, this reminds me of this job I had, stormed in on this turian and his lady-of-the-night, get my drift, and the goddamn fool's standing there, fully dressed, like he hasn't got a clue what to do. Shot him, of course, and the lady's like, 'thank god, bloody idiot was eating up all my time, just wanting to talk.' Don't tell me you just want to talk, Commander."

Zaeed's unzipping the front of his undersuit. Shepard says, "Look, Zaeed, I think someone's playing some kind of joke--"

"The joke," Zaeed says, taking an aggressive step towards Shepard, backing him up against the bulkhead, "is how much they're paying me for this. I once took a cool million for a job like this, hell, the ugliest bastard you ever saw, no wonder he never got laid. But I get his goddamn pants off and a cannon like you wouldn't believe. Made my jaw ache for a week. Told everyone I took a concussive shot to the face. Practically did. Heh."

Zaeed's on his knees, then, and Shepard chokes on whatever he's going to say next, because the old man's battle-toughened hands are cupping his balls through his trousers.

"Don't tell me you're one a' those," Zaeed says, feeling out the shape of Shepard's flaccid cock. "What is it? Pills? Pain? Had a batarian once, couldn't get it up without a boot to the balls. Gotta tell you I enjoyed the hell out of that one."

Shepard gets as far as, "I really don't think--" before his dick starts responding to Zaeed's surprisingly deft attentions.

"There we go. Just a bit shy, are you? Doesn't seem right, bloodthirsty bastard like you, playing the cherry. But hell, we all got our kinks. I seen a salarian once, got it off right in the middle of a battlefield! Damn fucker had a thing for explosions. Never seen a thing like it. Goddamn beautiful."

Shepard hears the sound of his fly coming down, feels Zaeed's rough fingers grasp him, ease him out. He grits his teeth and breathes through his nose as Zaeed eases his foreskin back.

"Nice, very nice. Almost as nice as Jessie, though I wouldn't go that far. You know the best looking I ever saw--"

"Zaeed," Shepard grits out.

"What?"

"Does that amendment give me the right to tell you to shut up and put my dick in your mouth?"

Zaeed considers, and then shrugs and nods.

"Please, shut up and put my dick in your mouth."

Shepard half-expects the old merc to start going on about the time that some quarian ordered him to strip naked and finger-fuck himself to the tune of the "Fleet and Flotilla" theme song, but thankfully, Zaeed just does as he's told. His years of experience are obvious from his expert technique--no teeth, all lips and suction and tongue. Shepard is gonna kill whoever put that damn rider into the contract--he has a few suspects--but maybe kill is too strong a word. Maybe kiss. Because. Holy hell. He's never had a blow job like this. Zaeed is just rough enough, squeezing his balls, tugging them, fingering his ass, while his mouth does things Shepard hasn't even imagined much less felt.

Shepard finds himself eagerly pounding into Zaeed's willing, foul mouth, down his eager, paid-for-and-open throat. If this is what he's been missing--fuck--he should've had the Illusive Man alter the contract ages ago, should’ve demanded Zaeed go down on him before helping him on Zorya, should've--should've--

Shepard pushes Zaeed back as he comes, wrenches Zaeed's head back by the hair. He shoots all over Zaeed's face as the merc opens his lips, tilts his face up, laps at the hot white as Shepard groans at the sight of that old, grizzled face dirtied up like some cheap Omega whore.

"Fuckin' hell!" Zaeed says, grinning, as he licks cum off his lips. "You're not as much of a pussy as I was expectin'."

Shepard catches his breath. "That rider," he says, "I think it makes you the pussy, doesn't it?"

Zaeed leans back. "If that's your goddamn pleasure."

"Yeah," Shepard says, grinning, all teeth. He's had his doubts about taking Massani on board, but no more. Maybe he can sneak in a few more amendments, on Cerberus's dime. "It most definitely is."


End file.
